


Cas v.s. Cass

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Castiel's Nickname is Cass (Supernatural), Castiel's Tan Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Chick-Flick Moments, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Watches Movies, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Saved, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Your Huckleberry, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Personal Canon, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Quote: We are. (Supernatural: Raising Hell), Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sam Winchester is So Done, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: He doesn’t understand why Dean likes forcing them to watch his old stupid Westerns. Most times, Sam just goes along with it because he can just tune it out. Of course it helps that Cass always shows up for Dean’s movie marathons. He supposes it’s because Cass is a fan of hanging out with them. Or it could be because he likes popped corn. He usually eats at least an entire bowl-full, despite not actually needing to. Dean especially enjoys the way he sometimes uses his grace to pop the hard kernels that settle to the bottom.With Cass’ grace waning though, Sam doubts that there will be any antics tonight.Cass and Dean have just recently gotten back on speaking terms. And unsurprisingly, there was no gentle progression back into friendship. Both seemed eager to just pick up where they left off immediately.Cass makes a strange noise as he stares down at his phone. Sam gives him a quizzical look.“Dean, can you pause?” He asks.Dean presses pause and looks between then, with a miffed expression.“What?”Sam just shrugs.“Sam.” Cass says slowly. “You spell my name as ‘C-a-s-s.’ Why?”ORCastiel takes Sam up on the way he spells his name
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 181





	Cas v.s. Cass

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my own personal head canon... but you gotta admit ... Dean says it in a different way to Sam!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the idea <3

Cass stares down at his phone. The movie is still playing and Dean is completely engrossed, but Sam has decided that now is the time to send him a string of emoticons. He watches as Cass opens the message and chuckles and Sam smiles in return, happy that someone liked the joke. The message is clear, it’s a joke about the movie being a lump of smiling stinking human faeces. Sam’s sent the film emoji coupled with the ‘poop’ emoji times three.

Sam leans back on the couch, satisfied. He doesn’t understand why Dean likes forcing them to watch his old stupid Westerns. Most times, Sam just goes along with it because he just can tune it out. It isn’t often that the Winchester brothers get to hang out when there isn’t some life threatening terror looming over their heads. So Sam is thankful for any time he has.

Of course it helped that Cass _always_ shows up for Dean’s movie marathons. He has someone to talk – well text – about how boring it is. Cass seems to enjoy the movies way too much though, especially given Dean’s penchant for playing the same ones over and over. He supposes it’s because Cass is a fan of hanging out with them. Or it could be because he likes popped corn. Sam isn’t sure. He eats at least an entire bowl-full every time, despite not actually needing to. Dean especially enjoys the way he sometimes uses his grace to pop the hard kernels that settle to the bottom. His eyes light up and he seems to enjoy the spectacle.

With Cass’ grace waning though, Sam doubts that there will be any antics tonight.

Cass and Dean have just recently gotten back on speaking terms. And unsurprisingly, there was no gentle progression back into friendship. Both seemed eager to just pick up where they left off immediately.

Cass makes a strange noise as he stares down at his phone. Sam gives him a quizzical look.

“Dean, can you pause?” He asks.

Dean presses pause and looks between then, with a miffed expression.

“What?”

Sam just shrugs.

“Sam.” Cass says slowly. Cass presents Sam with the string of texts he had sent after Cass left the bunker. “You spell my name as ‘C-a-s-s.’ Why?” 

Now Sam is truly bewildered. “Uhh… because it’s your name?” he guesses. It’s just how he presumed his nickname should be spelt. It shouldn’t matter either way; it isn’t his actual name.

“Don’t you think it’s more of a ‘C-a-s’? Try saying it.”

“Cas.” Sam says, trying to mimic his usual voice.

Huh.

It does seem more like a C-a-s. Well, honestly Sam never considered spelling it that way before.

“Is that how you want me to spell it?” he wonders. Well duh, why else would he bring it up.

“It would be nice.” Cass replies anyway, still seeming perturbed.

“I’m sorry Cas.” Sam says. He’s been using this spelling for _years_. “I’ll do my best to remember.”

“Thank you.” Cass replies sheepishly. “It isn’t a big deal but I just thought I’d mention it.”

Sam nods. “I better make the change on my phone too.” Talk about a paradigm shift.

“Me too.” Dean announces. He’d been listening to their conversation without commenting. It makes sense that he’d want to change it too. He’s the one who put his contact into Sam’s phone the first time. 

“But uh, there’s this fan-fiction site, all the people spell it Cas too. That probably sets the precedent or whatever.” Dean says with a tiny shrug.

Cas rests his hand over Dean’s as he tries to retrieve his phone; that gesture stops Dean in his tracks. “You don’t need to change it.”

Sam’s hands freeze on the lock screen. “But… you just-” He breaks of intelligibly.

This is a conundrum. Why would Cas want Sam to spell his name one way and Dean to spell it in another.

Dean looks shocked too but lowers his hand. “What’s up with that Cass?” he demands.

Cas shrugs, his eyes darting between them. “When you say my name it sounds like Cass.”

“Cass.” Dean tries experimentally.

“Say it again.” Sam says, trying to detect the double ‘s’ sound.

“Cass.” Dean repeats.

And it’s true. His tongue _does_ drag on the latter part of the word, elongating the ‘s’ sound.

“Wow.” Sam murmurs. “That’s kind of cool.”

“No it isn’t.” Dean retorts. “I can say it how he wants me to.”

“Cass.”

“Dean.” Cass interrupts.

“Cass.” Dean parrots, talking over him in an almost comic display.

“Dean.” Cass snaps.

“Cass!” Dean raises his voice, but it doesn’t help.

“Damn it Cass! Cass. Cass.” he says gruffly, standing in frustration and marching out of the room.

Sam turns to Cass. “Does it really matter how he says it?”

“Well…” Cass squints at him. “I kind of like the way he says ‘Cass.’”

“Maybe you should tell him.” Sam encourages.

“Or maybe we should just call you Castiel and save ourselves the hassle.” He jokes.

…

They find Dean with a mouthful of apple, trying to use the fruit to stop himself from emphasising the latter part of Cas’ name.

“Dean.” Cas says. “Stop that before you choke.”

Sam laughs. “Or before Cas has to give you the kiss of life like in Snow White.”

Dean cuts him a fiery glare. “You like fairy tale princesses but not cowboys. That says something Sam-punzel.”

Sam scoffs. “Yeah. Like _I’m_ Rapunzel. If anything you’re her and Cass is the little lizard.”

“Chameleon.” Cass corrects.

“And who are you?” Dean teases. “My ‘criminal in shining armour.’”

“I’m Maximus.” He states flipping his luxurious hair. “Of course.”

“This is pointless.” Cass says, exasperated. He turns to Dean. “I like the way you say my name.”

“Why?” Dean questions, seeming flustered by his inability to say ‘Cas.’ “Everyone else – people who don’t even know you can say it right. Why can’t I? Stop lying about liking it. I can fix this.” Dean promises.

“That’s right.” Cas says slowly. “Everyone else says ‘Cas.’”

That, as expected, does nothing positive. He really needs to coach Cas on his pep-talk giving form.

Dean seems to deflate. “Man.”

“I mean.” Cas says, rushing to explain. “That you’re not everyone else. _You_ gave me my nickname. You said it first so it’s definitely ‘Cass’.”

“But, you told Sam –” Dean says helplessly.

“I like that the way you say my name _because_ you’re the only one who says it that way.”

“Oh.” Dean says in realisation.

_Oh._

Sam’s having a different kind of realisation. A revelation, more like.

“So… both are correct.” Sam confirms.

“Yes.”

“But you like ‘Cass’ more?”

“Yes.”

The ‘more profound bond’ strikes again. But Sam doesn’t mind it as much this time. Because he finally understands what it means. What their bond means, even if Dean and Cas can’t yet. It isn’t about favouritism. It’s about a different type of connection, one that Cas and Dean have but would be impossible for Sam and Cas to have.

He be honest, he’s kind of happy. Who knew what a difference one ‘s’ could have. He hopes that Dean and Cas can figure it out too. But given the way Dean’s gaze lingers and Cas can endure the same movies over and over, Sam suspects that they’re not far off from a great discovery.


End file.
